dance_mumsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dancers
There are 7 dancers on the team: *'Tayluer Amos' (Got to Dance): (Age 13) Tayluer is Jennifer’s ideal dance troupe member and is on course to make her West End dreams come true. She’s good, and she knows it. Jennifer knows it too, placing her on the top of the pyramid, but with biggest rival Eleiyah hot on her heels, Tayluer is under pressure to stay at the top of her game.http://www.dancemums.tv/cast/ *'Sam Dennis': (Age 14) Following in her mum’s footsteps, Sam isn’t afraid to speak her mind in the dog-eat-dog world of dance. Dancing is her life but currently studying for her GCSE exams, Sam will have her head in her books during the crucial dance competition season, causing her stress levels to hit the roof. She is determined to prove she can meet the challenges in the classroom, while still excelling on the dance floor.http://www.dancemums.tv/cast/ *'Chloe Fenton': (Age 8) Chloe is one of the youngest in the group but the bar is set high, as Jennifer’s named her as her prodigy. She is the rising star of the group and when she puts her competition head on, she is in it to win it. With bundles of talent, she often upstages the senior girls, giving them a run for their money. Confident Chloe is determined to gain a six pack by the end of the series and the little diva is not afraid to boss her own mum around, demanding muscle massages after a hard days dancing.http://www.dancemums.tv/cast/ *'Chloe Greenwood': (Age 14) For Chloe herself, dancing is all she has ever known and as a classic, ballet dancer she has the skill she needs to succeed. As she gets older however, her interest in dance is fading which causes friction with her mum, who wants her to be the best.http://www.dancemums.tv/cast/ *'Eleiyah Navis': (Age 14) Eleiyah is struggling to get to grips with the thought of welcoming a new addition to the family, but is using her passion for dance as a distraction. Being Tayleur’s biggest rival, Eleiyah is sick of being second best and is determined to come out on top this year. Despite being the same age, Tayluer looks a lot younger, which is considered a disadvantage to Eleiyah. Eleiyah doesn't let this stop her though as she practises day and night in her very own home dance studio, determined to be the very best.http://www.dancemums.tv/cast/ *'Aleah Simpson': (Age 9) Despite her mum’s passion, Aleah is the underdog of the group. She has multiple private lessons throughout the series, but still struggles to keep up with the other dancers. As the most inexperienced dancer, Jennifer needs to train her up before she can be ready for her first taste of competition season.http://www.dancemums.tv/cast/ *'Molly Thorpe-Franklin': (Age 10) ‘Miss Independent’ Molly takes a serious approach to dancing. Having grown up without her mother waiting in the wings, she has learnt to do her own hair bun, which is a real bone of contention among the other mums. She knows how much her mum has invested into her dancing and how proud she is of her. Being one of the younger members of the group, Molly aspires to be like older girls Tayluer and Eliyeah.http://www.dancemums.tv/cast/ References